VOX Box: V for Vendetta 2
Characters * V * Evey Hammond Location * Shadow Gallery, London, England * November 5th 2016, 1358 Local Time VOX Archive * Television: ''-once again, the terrorist responsible for this morning's message of hate, a masked maniac identifying only as the letter V, has been killed. The terrorist was shot by police while attempting to escape Jordan Tower. That is all. You will now be returned to your previously scheduled program-'' * V: click No, thank you. I believe that is enough television for today.. footsteps, pause Hmm, perhaps some music? clatter, needle scratching vinyl, click, footsteps * Filter: Julie London's "Cry Me a River" * V: door opens, footsteps, door closes ... * Evey Hammond: yawn ... smack Hmm? Where-? pause What is-? footsteps What happ- * V: opens, footsteps ... * Evey Hammond: gasp Oh, V... You scared me. * V: My apologies. Are you feeling alright? * Evey Hammond: Yes, thank you... pause What happened? * V: What do you remember? * Evey Hammond: You had me drive you out of Jordan Tower. You told me where to go and how to avoid the patrols. * V: And...? * Evey Hammond: We went south. I remember as much, but... We pulled into a garage. We changed the plates- No. Not yet. I didn't get that far, did I? pause I started to and then- Something bit my neck. * V: Not so much a bite as a sting. * Evey Hammond: A sting? * V: Yes, from a hypodermic needle. Sterilized, of course. * Evey Hammond: I was drugged?! * V: A necessary precaution I'm afraid. * Evey Hammond: gasp You drugged me. * V: footsteps Yes. clinking, liquid sloshing, liquid pouring My apologies for that. * Evey Hammond: Why did you drug me? * V: So that I could bring you here. pouring, glass clinking, clatter, footsteps Here, drink this. * Evey Hammond: Should I be worried? * V: Of this? No, Evey, it's a mere glass of water. Chilled, of course. It's important for you to hydrate. * Evey Hammond: sigh, clatter, glass clinking, liquid sloshing, slurp, sigh Thank you... It's- It's good. * V: You're welcome. footsteps * Evey Hammond: slurp What is this place? * V: It is my home. footsteps I call it the Shadow Gallery. * Evey Hammond: slurp It's beautiful. slurp Where did you get all of this stuff? slurp * V: Oh, here and there. footsteps Much of it from the Vaults of Objectionable Materials. * Evey Hammond: You stole them? Why am I not surprised? * V: Stole them? chuckle Heavens, no. Stealing implies ownership. You can't steal from a censor. I merely reclaimed them. Gave them a home where they would be appreciated and, hopefully, one day returned to their rightful status where they are free to be enjoyed and inspire others. * Evey Hammond: God, V, if they ever find this place... * V: I suspect if they do, a few bits of art will be the least of my worries. * Evey Hammond: slurp Hmm. You mean after what you've done. gasp Oh, my god. What you've done. scoff What have I done? I helped you kill a man. * V: No, you helped me kill Lewis Prothero. A man is too generous a term. Director Prothero was a monster. * Evey Hammond: Director? You called him that back at Jordan Tower. footsteps Why is that? * V: A tale for another time, I'm afraid. footsteps Are you hungry? * Evey Hammond: ... Starving actually. slurp * V: Good. Follow me. glass clinking, liquid sloshing * Evey Hammond: Why did we do that? footsteps Can I ask you that? slurp * V: You did what you thought was right. liquid sloshing, door opens * Evey Hammond: slurp Mm... No, I shouldn't have done that. I must've been out of my mind. closes * Filter: Julie London's "Cry Me a River" * V: glass clinking Is that what you really think, or what they'd want you to think? * Evey Hammond: sigh I don't know. I think I've made a mistake. I think I should just go- footsteps * V: footsteps May I ask where? * Evey Hammond: Home. I have to go home. * V: Evey, they're looking for you. It is as I told you earlier. They know where you live. * Evey Hammond: I- I have friends. I could stay with them. * V: sigh I'm afraid that won't work either, Evey. But you made your choice already and I can't ignore that. * Evey Hammond: That was before you... You drugged me, V! * V: I am sorry for that, Evey. I truly am. If there was another way- * Evey Hammond: When I agreed to come with you, I thought we were going to be partners. I didn't know I would... sigh I didn't know you'd make me your prisoner. scoff I didn't sign on to be a prisoner, V! * V: If you did not come with me, you would be in one of Hand's interrogation cells as we speak. footsteps If you think this is a prison and I am your jailer then you are certainly not prepared for that fate, Evey. Of that, I can assure you. They'd bag you, strip you, imprison you, torture you, and in all probability... kill you. All of that in the pursuit of finding me. * Evey Hammond: If that's the case then why give me a choice at all? * V: ... I gave you a courtesy they didn't give me. Perhaps that was a mistake. * Evey Hammond: I haven't seen your face. You can let me go. I won't tell anyone, I swear. sigh V, you can trust me. * V: I trust you, Evey, more than I've trusted anyone in a long time... Still, I cannot take the risk. I'm sorry. * Evey Hammond: What risk? I don't even know where this is? * V: You know it's underground. You know the color of the stone. It'd be enough for a clever man. * Evey Hammond: footsteps, sigh Are you saying that I have to stay here? * V: Only until I'm done. pause After the fifth, I no longer think it'll matter what you do or where you go. * Evey Hammond: The fifth? Today's the- scoff You mean a year from now? scoff I have too stay here for a year? * V: Sorry, Evey. I know of no other way. * Evey Hammond: You should've left me alone. footsteps You should have never troubled yourself with me. footsteps, door opens Why didn't you just leave me to the Fingermen? I wished you would have! footsteps, door slams shut * V: sigh ... pause So be it then... glove shifting, footsteps, leather glove shifting, footsteps, leather gloves slapped on counter, click, click, stove lighting, metallic clatter, footsteps, refrigerator door opens, soft whistle, pause, clatter, clatter, clatter, clatter, refrigerator lightly kicked shut, clatter, sizzle, soft whistle, clatter, footsteps, clatter, sizzle, soft whistle, clatter, sizzle, clatter, sizzle * Evey Hammond: opens V? * V: Oh, still hungry then? sizzle * Evey Hammond: soft chuckle Yes... chair sliding on floor And I realized I didn't know which was out. * V: Yes, I figured that when you stormed off into the pantry. sizzle * Evey Hammond: clatter, chuckle I should apologize. I understand what you did for me, and I want you to know I am grateful. I really am, it's just I'm a basket-case and- gasp Your hands. * V: Yes... leather glove shifting, leather glove shifting There. That's better? clatter, sizzle Oh, I hope I didn't put you off your appetite. * Evey Hammond: No, please... It's just... Are you all right? * V: Yes, yes, yes. I'm fine, Evey. footsteps, sizzle, clatter, footsteps * Evey Hammond: Can I ask what happened? * V: There was a fire. A long time ago. Ancient history for some. Not really good table conversation. footsteps, drawer opens, metallic clatter, drawer closes, footsteps Now would you care for tea? * Evey Hammond: Tea? Oh... Uh, no thank you. I'll take more of that water, though. * V: As you wish. metallic clatter, footsteps, glass clinking, liquid sloshing * Evey Hammond: chew Mm... chew, chew, gulp It's delicious. * V: Good. pouring, liquid sloshing, footsteps, glass clinking, footsteps, chair sliding on floor, clatter * Evey Hammond: chew Mm... chew, chew, gulp God, I haven't had real butter since I was a little girl. chew Mm... chew, chew, gulp Where did you get this? * V: A government supply train on its way to Chancellor Sutler. * Evey Hammond: chew, chew, chew, gulp You stole this from Sutler? * V: Yes. * Evey Hammond: scoff You're insane. chuckle * V: "I dare do all that may become a man. Who dares more is none." * Evey Hammond: chew, chew, chew, gulp Macbeth? * V: Very good. * Evey Hammond: My mum, she used to read all his plays to me and ever since, I've always wanted to act. Be in plays on stage in Metropolis, or live in Star City and star in the movies. sigh When I was nine, I played Viola in Twelfth Night. Mum was very proud. chew, chew, gulp, long sigh She's dead now... most likely. * V: Yes. I know. * Evey Hammond: You know? * V: I have a confession to make, Evey. I did some reading up on you. long pause I know your parents were arrested and interned at Belmarsh. * Evey Hammond: Oh, no... I... I always figured it was something like that but they- They never told me what happened. * V: They never do. pause Your mother died in a hunger strike in 2005. * Evey Hammond: And my dad? * V: He died when the military retook control after a riot later the same year. * Evey Hammond: whimper Oh, god... I- I... I'm sorry. * V: No, let it out. Take your time. They were your parents. * Evey Hammond: sigh It's just... I always thought it was behind me. Sometimes I thought I had forgotten, like I had with- * V: Bradley. pause Your older brother. * Evey Hammond: sniffle, sniffle You know about him too? * V: I do. He was exposed to the first outbreak of St. Mary's. * Evey Hammond: Christ. pause What government vault did you steal this information from? * V: ... * Evey Hammond: chuckle Okay, so you know my sob story. scoff It's nothing but piss poor luck, ain't it? * V: I told you. I don't play with dice, Evey. pause I see it as obstacles you've overcome with grace to spare. * Evey Hammond: You don't believe in luck? * V: No, I do not. * Evey Hammond: scoff Luck brought us together, though. * V: Did it? * Evey Hammond: Huh? I beg your pardon. what do you mean? * V: Your being past curfew so close to the Old Bailey could be coincidence... * Evey Hammond: What are you saying? * V: What were you doing so close to the Old Bailey that night? * Evey Hammond: I- sigh I was meeting someone. * V: A client? * Evey Hammond: scoff You know about that too? sigh Okay, sure, so I turn tricks here and there. It pays the bills. * V: You said you were meeting someone. Who? * Evey Hammond: I don't know. They contacted me on via this agency I go through. * V: So it could have been anyone who contacted you? * Evey Hammond: Not just anyone. They have to be- sigh Yeah, I guess just about anyone could find the agency. * V: Even someone in a mask such as mine? * Evey Hammond: Well, yes, it's all just done online and- gasp You were my client? * V: I placed the request. * Evey Hammond: scoff V, I- sigh I've seen some weird expletive, but this is a hell of a kink. * V: No, no, no. It's nothing like that. I needed a discreet means to contact you. * Evey Hammond: scoff Contact me? Why? * V: Why not you, Evey? pause You're well-educated, you have a passion, you're streetwise. Norsefire hurt you more than most. So why not you, Evey? * Evey Hammond: Wait, when did you do this reading up on me? gasp Have you been stalking me? * V: I had plans to approach you for some time. Perhaps that all should be said for the time being. * Evey Hammond: sigh Okay, fine, so you know my story. When do I get to hear yours? * V: I have many stories. Which one would you like to hear? * Evey Hammond: I assume the burns are still a no-go? Hmm... How about this: can I ask you about what you said on the telly? * V: Yes. * Evey Hammond: Did you mean it? * V: Every word. * Evey Hammond: You really think blowing up Parliament's going to make this country a better place? * V: There's no certainty, only opportunity. Much like I knew I would give you an opportunity to join me, but I had no guarantee that you would agree. There's always the element of choice, Evey. Not luck. Choices. * Evey Hammond: You can be pretty certain that if anyone does show up Creedy'll black-bag every one of them. * V: '''People should not be afraid of their governments. Governments should be afraid of their people. * '''Evey Hammond: And you'll make that happen by blowing up a building? * V: The building is a symbol, as is the act of destroying it. Symbols are given power by people. Alone, a symbol is meaningless, but with enough people blowing up a building can change the world. * Evey Hammond: I wish I believed that was possible, V. sigh I really do. I want that to be true so much, but every time I've seen this world change, it's always been for the worse. * V: Then I say it's about time we change that, Evey. clatter Come with me. Your training begins now. * Evey Hammond: Wh- wh- What training? V? What training? Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: V for Vendetta 1. * Story continues in VOX Box: V for Vendetta 3. Links and References * VOX Box: V for Vendetta 2 Category:VOX Box Category:V/Appearances Category:Evey Hammond/Appearances Category:Shadow Gallery/Appearances